The Star and The Experiment
by spaghettiboiz
Summary: Twintelle and Helix oneshot. May or may not make it into a little series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! This is my first fanfiction I have ever shared withthe public! And where else to start but with ARMS? I figured I write a little something short, sweet, and silly. Nothing serious :) Any kind of feedback is appreciated, especially constructive criticism! I also used google translate for the little tid bits of Twintelle's French! I don't actually know French, so if any of it is wrong, let me know!**

 **I do not own these characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

It was _tragic_.

Twintelle was known among her fellow fighters to keep her cool during a time of distress. She took pride in keeping herself collected in any situation, no matter how big or how small. But for this particular situation-while it seemed small to others, it was the end of the world to Twintelle.

She lost one of her earrings.

It was so silly, she knew that. It was embarrassing to freak out over such a tiny detail. Could she really blame herself? It was a 22 karat gold earring. There was no way she could remain calm. And she dare not speak a word of it to the other fighters, they'd all laugh at her.

"Oh mon Dieu.." Twintelle whispered to herself. She had gone back to the girl's locker room in hopes of finding her lost earring. She checked under the benches and looked through her own locker several times. She went in and out of every bathroom and shower  
stall.

"Où es-tu...where are you..."

She couldn't of dropped it at one of the arenas, could she? If that was the case, it would of been at Spring Stadium. She only participated in one fight today with Helix, and it was a close one. In the end, Twintelle was victorious. She brought her signature teacup up to her red lips and winked at the roaring crowd. Despite the layer of sweat on her face she still looked flawless.

She remembered Helix laying on the arena floor in a pool of green jelly. The Blorbs he had used in the match were now damaged and leaked out of the blue spheres. The blue gelatinous-like substance was everywhere. They had burst open when he hit Twintelle earlier, getting quite a bit of the blue goop on her clothes.

She had thought Spring Man was joking when he said the goop smelled like fruit. It was a wonderful aroma, she had to admit.

She looked over at Helix who was on the ground. He wiggled slowly back and forth in an attempt to get up. He mumbled a few high pitched squeals. It was cute.

Twintelle huffed and put her hands on her hips. She looked at the clock on the locker room wall.

It was only 8:35 pm. She still had time to go back to the stadium and check before it closed for the night.

Twintelle strutted over to the locker room door, her one earring dangled from her ear.

As she swung open the door, she was greeted by a wobbly, green blob that towered over her: Helix.

Twintelle jumped back in surprise, a small yelp escaped her mouth. Helix was looking down at her with a blank expression, his usual expression.

"Oh, hello...Helix.." Twintelle said calmly. The actress had not been around the lab experiment too often. The only thing she had known about Helix was that he came from a lab. He was a bit odd, always mumbling to himself, wiggling around, being distracted too easily during fights. No wonder Twintelle had won earlier.

Now here he was, blocking her way to get out of the locker room.

Twintelle looked at him and darted her eyes to the left and right.

Was he...was he going to _hurt_ her? She barely knew the green being, she didn't know what his intentions were.

But he seemed...nice, right?

Helix held up his hand to her. It was balled into a fist. Twintelle's eyes widened. Was he going to hurt her? He had lost to her earlier, was he finally getting his revenge?

 _He's going to punch me for real, isn't he?!_

Before Twintelle could react, Helix opened his hand to reveal a small, golden earring in his palm.

Suddenly all fear had washed away from the actress and relief set in. Twintelle gasped softly and brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, Helix! You found my earring! Where did you find it, hm?"

She took her earring and put it back on her ear. Suddenly all felt right in the world again with her earring being in it's respectful place.

Helix squealed in response.

"Ah, so it was at the arena! I was so worried I had lost it forever! Thank you Helix!"

A smile formed on Helix's mouth. He wiggled in response, glad to see his crush content again.

"I don't know how to thank you..oh!"

Twintelle had an idea. She was a little hesitant at first, but she reached up on her tip toes and kissed Helix on his green cheek. Or at least she thought she did. Helix didn't quite have a normal facial structure.

Upon her lips coming in contact with his skin, she notice he smelled like fruit! She had expected a foul stench from him, being an experiment and all. But he smelled of a blueberry air freshener. Such an oddly specific smell, but it was nice.

Now it was Helix's turn to be surprised. He stood stiff for a few seconds before sinking to the floor in a pile of goo. He squealed with embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands. Twintelle put a hand over her mouth and laughed softly. Perhaps the green blob wasn't so weird after all.

Twintelle stepped over his puddle she could get through the door. She was still smiling as the blob was still flushed from embarrassment.

"Well, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, _friend?_ "

Helix jumped back up into his physical form with a big grin on his face. He nodded quickly as he held his hands together.

Twintelle turned around and walked down the hallway to the entrance of the gym, she turned back to look at Helix.

He was still standing there, waving his hand without saying a word, the grin still plastered on his face.

Twintelle waved and turned back around. As she exited the building, she thought back to his natural fruity musk. And how intoxicating it was.

Perhaps she could use a fruit scented perfume herself!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! And after a million years! I didn't get too much feedback on my last chapter, but I pulled through and produced another chapter because there still isn't enough content of this pairing. Once again, feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Helix never slept, he was something else.

Like, he literally was something else. When everyone would be asleep at night, Helix stayed up and sat in a corner of his dark room. A small tv would be on as he sat a few inches away from it. His head rested in his hands and his eyes were glued to the screen.

Back when he was in the ARMS laboratory, he was given movies to watch. He had to learn of the outside world and the people, and the pop culture! What better movie to start with than a film that starred THE Twintelle herself?

Helix didn't know her at the time. Due to the fact he was only a few months old and being isolated from the light of day. In fact, he had never seen another person before in his life. And then Twintelle was the first woman he saw, and he was in love.

Now he lives in the same house as her, and the other fighters, and he couldn't be happier. As a matter of fact, Helix was happy with whatever living arrangement he got, as long as he was close to his friends.

So here Helix was, watching Twintelle films on the tiny tv in the basement.

The other fighters, specifically Twintelle, Min Min, and Ninjara were hesitant to let Helix have the basement. Seeing as it didn't look quite comfortable to live in. But once they saw that Helix was already enjoying himself in the musky room, they let it go.

Helix didn't need much, just his own personal space to wiggle around and be himself. The only thing he requested was a small tv and a stack of movies.

Sometimes Helix slinked out of his room at night. He always did a small raincheck of the house at night to be sure nothing suspicious was happening. Even if something was wrong, Helix wasn't the best person to handle any situation ever. But the gooey man always tried his best to help his friends. He even made sure his friends were okay and safe at night.

Especially Twintelle.

Surprisingly for a 2 year-old blob, Helix knew better than to sneak into a woman's bedroom. He knew if he ever snuck into Twintelle's room at night it would be considered wrong. It was rude, it was creepy. Helix was aware that Twintelle was more than capable of body-slamming him to the ground if she had ever caught him in her room, so he steered clear from that option.

Tonight, Helix had a legitimate reason to walk around the house tonight: he wanted a snack.

Another thing about Helix was that he didn't have to eat. But that obviously doesn't stop him from doing it. He chooses to eat because it makes him feel like he fits in with his friends. Also, food is delicious!

Helix tiptoed the best he could into the large kitchen of the house. The floor lightly creaking under his jelly feet. He stuck his hand out and felt around the kitchen for a familiar metal door that was the fridge. The quiet sound of his high-pitched gibberish was the only thing that could be heard.

"Buubuhh.."

Finally his hand latched onto a handle, _bingo_.

Helix was greeted by a bright light when he opened the refrigerator. He leaned down and inspected the contents of the fridge. Most of the food they kept was pretty diverse. Yogurt, fruit, pizza, soda, ramen, tea, eggs, dog food...

Most of the options didn't seem too appealing to Helix. He kept scanning the shelves until a jar caught his yellow eyes.

"Woo!" He quietly exclaimed. He reached down and pulled out a jar of blueberry jam, his favorite.

Helix's favorite food was jelly. Everytime the gang would go grocery shopping, Helix would quickly stomp through the aisle where the jelly was and bring armfuls of jars back, much to Byte's dismay. When the day was over, the fridge would be overflowing with jars of fruit goo.

Helix closed the fridge and made his way back to his room. He stuck a finger into the open jar and ate some of the blue jam off his finger. Helix was content.

When he turned around the corner of the hallway, he nearly dropped his jar in shock.

" _OOO0O_!"

There stood Twintelle, draped in a pink bathrobe with a green mask on her face. Her enormous hair was piled up in a towel. She looked just as surprised as Helix.

"Oh! Helix! My apologies, I did not mean to scare you! I thought I was the only one awake. Why are you up?"

Helix wax speechless. He was in awe when he stared at her face.

She was green...like him! Had she had green skin all this time? Twintelle was a lab experiment too? How did Helix not know this?

Helix felt a wave of comfort wash over him. He nearly dropped his jam.

Helix wasn't alone anymore. He finally met someone of his kind...ish.

Helix didn't think at all. He was too overwhelmed in joy. He reached out for Twintelle and wrapped her in an embrace.

Twintelle was surprised now. She let out a little 'oop!' as the goo man hugged her. She was never one to reject a hug, especially from Helix, but she was still very confused!

"Uh, Helix... _please_ not too hard. You'll mess up my exfoliating mask!"

* * *

 **OKAY, I did NOT end that on a strong note. But I may come back to it later and add on. This chapter focuses a little more on Helix rather than the both of them. This chapter oughta be called "Helix Goes to the Kitchen to get a Snack" if you ask me. But nothing wrong with a little more Helix in our lives, right? I can never get enough of that guy!**


End file.
